memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Miranda-Klasse
Majestic = Reliant ? wo ist denn jetzt der designtechnische unterschied zwischen der Majestic und der Reliant? das mit den warpgondeln ist jawohl spekulation. es könnte genausogut 100 andere gründe geben warum bei der USS Reliant in "Der Zorn des Khan" die warpgondeln unbeleuchtet waren Achja, mir gefällt das wort "Waffenbügel" nich so wirklich. wie wäres mit "waffenphalanx" oder "waffenmodul", "Sektion" irgendwas nur nicht "bügel". desweiteren ist es doch ebenfalls spekulation das die installationen an der USS Sarratoga tatsächlich waffen sind oder? http://www.ex-astris-scientia.org/scans/miranda1.htm das könnte alles mögliche sein, sieht ein bischen aus wie ein alter Deflektor oder vieleicht isses auch ein Scanner oder eine Subraumphalanx --Shisma 10:15, 22. Sep 2005 (UTC) :Bitte nicht schon wieder ;) Die Designauflistung beschäftigt sich mit allen Details der einzelnen Versionen. Auch wenn beide designtechnisch völlig identisch sind, sind sie technisch vollkommen unterschiedlich. Außerdem stammt der Majestic-Typ diesmal nicht von mir. Die Sache mit den Warpgondeln sind keine Spekulation. Alle Schiffe im 23. Jahrhundert haben ihre Gondeln deaktiviert, wenn sie mit Impuls unterwegs sind. Die Szene mit der [[USS Excelsior|USS Excelsior]] aus "Tuvoks Flashback" lassen wir mal beiseite. Ja gut, "Waffenphalanx" klingt schon etwas besser, könnte man also umändern. :P.S. Du möchtest doch jetzt nicht jede Schiffsklasse durchgehen, oder ? :D -- Sanyoh 12:13, 22. Sep 2005 (UTC) :: *lach* nein das sind nur die die ich bisher wegen der diagramme durchgelesen habe. nicht das du mich falsch verstehst, ich habe wirklich keine persönliche kritik an dir^^. ich denke mal in den alten filmen wurde mehr auf solche details geachtet ob die gondeln nun an sind oder nicht insoweit isses vieleicht eher eine stielfrage. aber das ändert ja nichts daran das es das selbe design ist --Shisma 13:06, 22. Sep 2005 (UTC) :Die Unterscheidung von Reliant und Majestic als Typen ist mir allerdings auch neu. --Memory 13:42, 22. Sep 2005 (UTC) ::Diesesmal bin ich unschuldig *grins*. Wie wäre es, wenn wir den Majestic-Typ streichen und diese Infos teilweise unter dem Relaint-Typ setzen. Nur was soll anstatt des Majestic-Typs dann in der Datentabelle stehen ? -- Sanyoh 13:49, 22. Sep 2005 (UTC) :::das layout in der Design kathegorie is mal wieder sehr schlimm. bei meiner letzten überarbeitung hab ich extra tabellen gebaut die wurden aber wieder gelöscht :[ ---Shisma 13:54, 22. Sep 2005 (UTC) ::::Sowas ist "zu professionell". Eine Wiki sollte ohne verwirrende HTML-Spielchen auskommen. Zum "Majestic-Typ": ich würd ihn einfach streichen. (Das mit den Warpgondeln kann man noch woanders hinsetzen) --Porthos 18:03, 22. Sep 2005 (UTC) Fragliche Punkte So dann machen wir das mal richtig: Laut Shisma steht das folgende zur Diskussion: Änderung 25. Sep. Stellungnahmen HIER --Memory 16:30, 25. Sep 2005 (UTC) Als ursprünglicher Verfasser fange ich mal an: Die Zahlenangaben hatte ich komplett von der englischen MA übernommen. Womöglich hat Shisma das Star Trek Deep Space Nine: Das technische Handbuch für canon gehalten und dementsprechend alle Zahlenangaben aus diesem Werk übernommen. Ich versuche nun das ganze etwas einzugrenzen: * Einführungstext = ist größtenteils OK -> Nur der zweite Satz sollte geändert werden, den offiziell sahen wir die erste Miranda-Klasse in Form der USS Reliant genau 2285. Vorschlag: "Bereits vor 2285 gibt es parallel zur...". Dann würde der Einführungstext 100% den Tatsachen entsprechen. * Anfänge = sollte etwas "neutraler" formuliert werden, allein schon wegen der Jahreszeit (wo kommt die bloß her ?) * Verdienste dieser Klasse = komplett in Ordnung !! * Dominion-Krieg = komplett in Ordnung !! -> Wenn ich mir alle Folgen ansehe, wo Schlachtszenen vorkommen, dann sehe ich auch immer eine Miranda in die Luft gehen. Das ist wiederum keine Spekulation sondern eine Tatsache. * Aktueller Status = Erste Aussage in Ordnung ! Die Kursiv-Vermutung sollte nochmal gecheckt werden. * Technische Eigenschaften = komplett in Ordnung was die Formulierungen angeht, die Zahlenangaben sollten aber mal gecheckt werden. * Design = größtenteils OK, außer die Unterscheidung zwischen Reliant- und Majestic-Typ -> in Ordnung oder überflüssig/falsch ?? Der Saratoga-Typ = die seitlichen Anbauten -> zusätzliche Waffen, oder etwas anderes ?? * Hintergrundinfo + Interne Einrichtung + Weitere Schiffe = absolut in Ordnung ------- * der Reliant-Typ verfügt über eindeutig vier Torpedorampen, ist an jedem guten Screenshot zu erkennen * die 18 Phaseremitter sind übertrieben, ich vermute die Anzahl ist gleichgeblieben * die Miranda war der stärkste Typ in der Flotte, bevor die große Excelsior-Klasse gebaut wurde. Vergleich Miranda <-> Constitution: Die Anzahl der Phaseremitter müsste identisch sein, die Miranda hat eindeutig min. eine Torpedorampe mehr, da wir nie gesehen haben, wie eine Refit-Constitution nach hinten Torpedos abfeuert. Vermutlich hat sie aber mindestens eine nach hinten ausgelegte Rampe. Sie besitzt zudem keine Phasenkanonen (falls es welche sind), nämlich die, die auf dem Waffenbügel der USS Reliant zu sehen ist s. "Star Trek II: Der Zorn des Khan". Fazit sie ist eindeutig stärker, als die größere Constitution !!! * Schutzschilde: natürlich sind die Schilde verbessert worden, da es ja einen großen Leistungsunterschied zwischen dem 23. und 24. Jahrhundert gibt. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass die Miranda-Klasse im 24. Jahrhundert noch über die alte Schildtechnik verfügt. Ich finde gewisse Zahlenangaben sollten nicht in den Datentabellen auftauchen. Dazu gehören Dinge wie Reisegeschwindigkeit und Masse. So jetzt reicht es mir, die Finger tun schon weh. -- Sanyoh 17:23, 25. Sep 2005 (UTC) ---- Die Angabe der Breite müsste ja mit der Constitution-Klasse übereinstimmen und die ist mit 141m angegeben. Die 142m die vorher(und jetzt wieder) im Artikel stehen müssen also in etwa richtig sein. Star Trek Deep Space Nine: Das technische Handbuch gibt aber 173,98m als Breite an. Daher sollte man alle Abmessungen dieses IMO ziemlich verkorksten Büchleins ignorieren. Zur Majestic: Man sollte es wohl wirklich rausstreichen. Besonders wegen den 18(!!) Phaseremittern. Wenn das diese Zwillingsgeschütz-Phaser sein sollten kommt man auf ne ziemlich irreale Zahl für so ein kleines Schiff. -- Wunder-PILLE 17:38, 25. Sep 2005 (UTC) Einführungstext=*zustimm* Anfänge=*zustimm* Verdienste=*zustimm* Dominionkrieg=sicher haben wir viele miranda klasse schiffe in die luft fliegen sehen, aber wir können nicht mit sicherheit sagen das sie "die größten verluste erlitten hat"... außerdem bezweifle ich das die sternenflotte maßloß veraltete raumschiffe in die schlacht schickt Aktueller Status=erster satzt ok, vermutung, ok, bitte kursiv Technische Eigenschaften Design=*zustimm* Saratoga-Typ=wir wissen leider nich wozu diese lustigen antennen gut sind vier torpedorampen=ok, hast recht *zustimm* die Miranda war der stärkste Typ in der Flotte=finde ich unlogisch Schutzschilde=stimme ich dir zu, logische schlussvolgerung breite des schiffes=wer sagt das die miranda genauso breit ist wie die constitution? --Shisma 17:57, 25. Sep 2005 (UTC) :Weil die Untertassensektion bei beiden Klassen das breiteste Segment ist und sie genau baugleich sind. -- Wunder-PILLE 18:01, 25. Sep 2005 (UTC) Abmessungen/Waffen Hallo Shisma. Ich gebe dir mal die Specs der Miranda-Klasse, wie sie im "Star Trek Raumschiff-Guide" drinne stehen. * Abmessungen: ** Länge: 237,6m ** Breite: 141,7m ** Höhe: 58m * Masse: 150,000 metrische Tonnen * Besatzung: 360 Mann Frauen auch ;) * Bewaffnung: * 6 Typ VII Zwillingsphaser * 2 Phaserkanonen * 4 Photonentorpedo-Rampen Zumindest das mit den Phaserkanonen und den 4 Torpedorohren dürfte stimmen, die sieht man ja deutlich. Die Abmessungen werden wohl auch nicht so verkert sein. Was mit dem Rest ist bzw. inwieweit canonisch bleibt fraglich.Ich hoffe ich konnte weiterhelfen. Gruß -- Wunder-PILLE 16:23, 25. Sep 2005 (UTC) ok, hier sind die daten aus dem ds9 tech manual (wiedersprüchlich aber canon) *Produktionsort: ASBD-Integrationssektion, Integrationseinrichtung der SB 134, Rigel VI *Typ: Mittlerer Kreuzer *Mannschaft: 220 Offiziere und Crewmen; 500 Personen Evakuirungslimit *Antrieb: Ein 1500-Pluss-Cochrane-Warpkern, der zwei Gondeln speist *Abmessungen: Länge 277,76 m; Breite 173,98m; Höhe 65,23m *Masse: 655 000 Tonnen *Leistung: Warp 9,2 für 12 Stunden *Bewaffnung: Sechs Phaseremitter vom Typ 7; zwei Impulsphaser-Kanonen; zwei Photonentorpedowerfer 500px --Shisma 17:02, 25. Sep 2005 (UTC) Also ich hab mal Shismas oben verlinktes Bild ausgedruckt und angefangen zu rechnen: geht man davon aus, daß die Untertassensektion zwei Decks hat, die je drei Meter hoch sind (was wahrscheinlich ist), so ist sie am Außenrand sechs Meter hoch, was bedeutet daß das Schiff ohne "Waffenbügel" 45m hoch und insgesamt etwa 215m lang ist. (Vorausgesetzt die Abbildung ist korrekt ;-) Anhand der Nahaufnahmen kann man aber eher von 3-4 Decks an der Außenseite ausgehen, dann ist der Diskus außen 12m hoch, also ohne WB 90m Höhe und 430m Länge. Was nun? --Memory 19:17, 25. Sep 2005 (UTC) :Es wird immer irrer: die Screenshots von EAS bestätigen die vier Decks im Diskus außen, außerdem kann man sehen, daß die Shuttlehangar-Tore am Heck so hoch wie fünf Decks sind, also 15m bei 3m Deckhöhe oder als Minimum 12,5m bei nur 2,5m Deckhöhe (weniger ist extrem unwahrscheinlich). Damit ist das Schiff mit Waffenbügel nicht niedriger als 100m und +350m lang... --Memory 19:56, 25. Sep 2005 (UTC) :Und man sieht da auch: es gibt vier Torpedorampen, sechs Doppelemitter (= 12 Phaseremitter) und zwei Kanonen die nach vorne und hinten feuern können (nochmal vier Emitter), macht Minimum 16 Emitter. --Memory 20:14, 25. Sep 2005 (UTC) ::Tja die guten alten Maßangaben, es gibt nichts lästigers zum diskutieren als soetwas ;). Die 430m bzw. +350m Länge scheiden eindeutig aus, da sonst die Miranda-Klasse fast so groß wie die Excelsior-Klasse wäre. Ich würde die jetzigen Angaben so lassen, da sie auch in der englischen MA schon lange verwendet werden. Auch das Daystrom Institutehttp://www.ditl.org gibt in etwa die gleichen Maße an: L=243m/B=150m/H=63, ebenso auch Ex Astris Scientia (L=243m). Allerdings sollten wir den Zusatz etwa hinzufügen, wodurch ersichtlich wird, das es eben keine exakten Maßangaben gibt. Die Abmessungen aus dem DS9-Handbuch könnten ja eventuell kurz unter Hintergrundinformationen mit angegeben werden. Bei der Bewaffnung stimme ich dir voll und ganz zu. Es kommt eben darauf an, wie man die Emitter zusammenzählt: 16 Einzelemitter oder 6 Doppelemitter. Fragt sich nur, ob die Miranda-Versionen im 24. Jahrhundert auch noch über die beiden Kanonen verfügen oder nicht ?! -- Sanyoh 20:21, 25. Sep 2005 (UTC)